My World
by Cherry blossom girl
Summary: AU.Stella Anderson is twenty-five years old Muggle girl.One day she accidentally enters wizarding world and gets the chance to live there for a while.But in the end she has to decide: will she go back or stay here?


**My World**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Harry Potter books, it belongs to J. K. Rowling.

Summary: Stella Anderson is twenty-five years old Muggle girl. One day she accidentally enters wizarding world and gets the chance to live there for a while. She finds new friends there, family member of whom she never knew and maybe even someone special. But in the end she has to decide: will she go back to her world or stay here? And will it depend on her at all? Possible Stella /someone pairing, but I won't say who yet. It'll be in chapter 2. Enjoy reading

Chapter 1 – Dangerous adventure in Knockturn Alley 

Stella was walking slowly along the London streets, passing by various shops, enjoying the bright sunny rays shinig on her and the warmth of beginning summer, watching other people.

A nice small clothes shop caught her eye and she decided to walk in. While she was checking clothes she saw a tall woman with a small boy, who might have been about eight or nine years old, standing near to her. The woman was trying on some hat and the boy, presumably her son, was telling her something.

"- and then I dreamt I had a car and it could fly, it flew in the air high above the ground and–"

"No, Jake, cars can't fly," said the boy's mother strictly.

"But it was a dream, this could, it was a flying car," objected Jake with enthusiasm that a child can possess when trying to persuade an adult.

"Stop talking nonsense, there are no such things," came the harsh reply.

The boy fell silent and Stella saw slight hint of disappointment at his mother's incomprehension flash in his eyes. She shook her head and left the shop. _'Why do_ _the adults have to be so harsh when it comes to anything unusual?'_

This little encounter reminded her of her Aunt Marge. Actually, she was not Stella's aunt, just her guardian, but she made Stella call her 'Aunt Marge' when she was little and it stayed her till now.

'_True, old habits die hard,'_ Stella said to yourself, remembering Marge Dursley. She had taken her in after the death of her parents and only because she had promised it to Stella's mother, her friend. After a few years Stella realised that Aunt Marge wasn't very happy to have her there, but to be honest, she had to admit, she wasn't that happy to be there either. When she ended university, she found a job and decided to move away.

Everytime Aunt Marge went to visit her family, more accurately her brother Vernon, she made Stella stay at Mrs Fubster's while her husband, colonel Fubster took care of her precious dogs. And when she got back, she would always tell Stella about how nice and kind her brother and his wife Petunia were for letting Petunia's late sister's child live with them and how he should be grateful and Stella should be too, because she was doing the same for her. Stella always listened and said nothing, but secretly she pitied the boy. She had seen Dursleys only once, but it had been quite enough for her.

Stella shook the memory of Aunt Marge off her and realised that walking around London streets made her quite hungry. She looked around for some inn, and indeed, she spotted one between the bookshop and music shop. She smiled when she read its name. _'Leaky_ _Cauldron,'_ she thought, _'I like it. It's funny.'_ She decided to go in.

It was nice inside, although not very big. The place looked cozy with wooden tables and chairs, fireplace and beautiful paitnings on the walls. Only a few people were in there. A woman sitting in the corner caught her eye. She was wearing pointy hat and dark purple cloak, that looked like made of velvet. It was quite unusual, but Stella liked it.

She went to the counter and ordered a chicken soup from the bartender. Then she sat at the table near fireplace and ate her soup slowly. When she finished it, she noticed that the woman sitting in the corner stood up and walked to the door next to the counter, those which were opposite to the entrance. She entered. _'Maybe a toilette is there,'_ Stella thought, _'I_ _would like to look in the mirror.'_ She stood up and decided to follow her.

When she entered the door, she saw the woman standing in front of a tall brick wall. She pulled out a wand and touched few bricks with it. The bricks suddenly started to move and a hole formed in the wall. She went through it. Stella was astonished, but curious at the same time and immediately followed her, before the bricks could go back in their place.

Few seconds later she found herself in the middle of a bustling street. She looked around and saw a lot of different shops, restaurants and even a bank. Of course, she also saw a lot of people. There were adults, children, teenagers, people clothed in cloaks and pointy hats like that woman in Leaky Cauldron and also people that wore completely normal clothes. _'Wow, it looks like if I were in magic world,' _she thought and smiled. She didn't know where she was, but she liked it there. Stella decided to go around and explore a bit.

After a few hours she had seen almost everything that was possible, and now she was convinced that this place was great. She had seen a bookshop with wonderful books, a pet store where one could buy unusual pets, like owl or rat and she even found out how to exchange her money in the bank so she could buy ice cream. Now she decided to go to explore those parts of this place that she hadn't seen yet.

Stella wandered for a while until she reached crossroad. There was a wooden blackboard with pointers. The direction she came from was called Diagon Alley. Another small street was called Knockturn Alley. _'Hm…I wonder what it looks there like,'_ she entered Knockturn Alley. After a while she decided she didn't like it very much. The alley was very narrow and dark, and she saw strange people standing in shadows there.

She came to the corner and spotted two men standing there. Both of them wore black hooded cloaks, so Stella couldn't see their faces. They were talking about something, but she couldn't recognise what they were saying, although she was near enough to hear their voices. She decided it would be better to go back to Diagon Alley and turned around, but someone stopped her. 'Where do you think you are going, girl?'

Another person in dark hooded cloak was standing there, but this time she heard a female voice. Stella got a bad feeling about this. The woman sounded so cold, so … menacing.

"I was…I just…" Stella stuttered.

"What were you doing here?" the woman asked strictly. She took out a wand and pointed at Stella.

The two men that she had seen talking previously were looking at her now. "What's going on?" Asked one of them.

"I found this girl spying on you," answered the mysterious woman, "maybe she works for ministry. I hope you weren't talking about anything important."

"What? She's been spying on us?" They were apparently angry now. "What have you heard?"

"I…I heard nothing, really, I was just passsing by," Stella tried to get yourself out of the trouble, but it didn't work.

"Don't lie, tell us what you have heard or else…" threatened one of them. The poor girl was really scared now and hoped that someone would come and disturb them.

"I think we should just get rid of her," said the woman.

The men agreed and took out their wands too. "Come on, girl, you'll get a chance to save yourself…take out your wand and we'll see who's better," smirked one of the men.

Now this was bad. "My…wand?" Stella repeated quietly, but they heard her.

"Yes, your wand, of course, don't you have one? You look old enough for it," said the other one.

The woman looked serious now. "Maybe she doesn't have one…because she's a Muggle!" She announced.

The two men looked surprised now. "Could this be possible?" Wondered one of them.

"I bet I am right, aren't I, girl?" She looked at Stella.

If she only knew what this 'Muggle' was supposed to mean…Anyway, Stella was sure, that if she was a Muggle, it wouldn't be very good for her. So she objected: "I don't know what you mean. I'm surely not a Muggle!"

The woman laughed. "You want to fool me? Then you shall suffer my wrath…Crucio!" She called and suddenly an unbearable pain flew through Stella's body. It hurt so much that she fell to the ground. It was like if there were thousand needles stuck in every part of her body. She screamed and wished only one thing: for this terrible pain to end, no matter how. Nonetheless, she tried to stand up, but her effort was vain. Suddenly the pain went away.

Stella managed to stand up, and heard someone shout. Soon she found out that she was too weak to stand alone - when she started to fall again. She closed her eyes and waited for her hurt body to hit the ground again. But that didn't happen. She felt strong arms catch her, just second before her weakness and exhaustion overcame her and she fell unconscious.

A/N: So? It's quite long…What do you think? Good? Bad? Should I continue? Aren't you just sooo curious who Stella's saviour is?


End file.
